Milagro de navidad
by Rommita Cullen
Summary: ONE SHOT!/Porque la vida da muchas vueltas, solo un poco de fe y esperanza es lo único que a veces nos puede ayudar./ Un pequeño regalo para todas mis preciosas lectoras


**Buenas mis pequeñas**

**FELIZ NAVIDAS MIS HERMOSAS LECTORAS!**

**Este es un pequeño regalo para ustedes por estas importantes fechas. Y una forma de agradecer su compañía, su review en cada capitulo que he escrito. Son las mejores lectoras que una autora pudiese desear.**

**Las quiero a todas!**

**Rommy**

* * *

**_Milagro de navidad_  
**

* * *

Los niños y su inocencia siempre hacen que el mundo se vea de una forma distinta. Te hacen volver a creer que a veces los milagros ocurren siempre y cuando la fe y la esperanza estén presentes.

Bella Swan, una joven maestra de pre escolar, estaba caminando por las calles del pequeño poblado de Forks. Ignorando la nieve y el intenso frío que hacía aquel día, decidió dar un pequeño paseo por aquel encantador lugar en el que había vivido los últimos dos años de su vida y que le había devuelto la sonrisa gracias a sus pequeños duendes, sus niños, que con sus encantadoras risas y travesuras ayudaron de a poco a curar su corazón que estaba permanentemente roto.

No le gustaba recordar el por qué había huido de Phoenix, dejando atrás a su familia, sus amigos, su vida. Pero aquel pequeño detalle que había tenido una de sus pequeñas aquella tarde le había hecho recordar más cosas de la que le gustaría y no podía evitar que la melancolía se colara entre sus recuerdos de aquella vida pasada que tanto amo.

Una ráfaga de viento azotó sus mejillas y recordó donde estaba, olvidando aquella sensación de calor que siempre la invadía cuando pensaba en su hogar. Acomodó mejor su gabardina y la bufanda que la abuela Marie le había tejido con tanto cariño algunos años atrás.

Al ver a su alrededor, vio que estaba parada frente a una cafetería y decidió pasar a tomar algo de chocolate caliente antes de seguir con su caminata. Se acomodó en una mesa y tomo aquella extraña figura que su pequeña alumna le había entregado aquella misma tarde antes de salir…

"_La navidad es una fiesta para dar a los demás y demostrar el amor a la familia" esa fue la frase que querían inculcar a los niños del pre escolar. Las maestras pasaron todo el mes de diciembre recordándole a los niños que no todo eran regalos y cosas materiales, si no que el amor a la familia y a los que nos rodean es lo más importante._

_-Muy bien niños – Bella se comenzó a despedir de su grupo, ya que los padres estaban ansiosos por llevar a sus niños al calor del hogar – espero que todos pasen unas lindas fiestas con sus familias y recuerden, que lo importante es…_

_-Querer a la familia – sus pequeños obedientemente respondieron al unísono_

_-Los quiero a todos – con una hermosa sonrisa, cada niño se despidió de "Tía Bella" como la llamaban de cariño, hasta que la más pequeña del grupo se quedó rezagada con un pequeño paquete entre sus manitos._

_-Hasta de vuelta de vacaciones Katie – sonrió antes de darle un beso en la mejilla a la pequeña – creo que tus papis te están esperando._

_-Le tengo un regalo tía – su pequeña voz infantil sonaba completamente avergonzada mientras le entregaba el presente – Me lo regalo la abuela Carmen, pero yo quiero regalárselo._

_-¡Oh! Gracias preciosa – le dio un nuevo abrazo mientras la niña enrollaba sus bracitos en su cuello_

_-Es un dije de los deseos – explico la pequeña mientras Bella sacaba de la bolsa una estrella de madera oscura, algo que estaba tallado a mano – cuando uno está triste y ya no quiere estarlo más, le pide a la estrellita un deseo y después la tira al mar. Eso dice mi abuelita que es._

_Bella sonrió a la niña, quien se despidió con un nuevo beso antes de que sus papás la llamaran desde la puerta._

Desde que la pequeña le hablo de su regalo, no había parado de pensar en aquella una cosa que no le permitía ser feliz por completo. De a poco los recuerdos comenzaron a inundar su memoria y aquella época feliz volvió a su cabeza con más fuerza que nunca.

Le había conocido cuando estaba en la universidad, ella iba en segundo año para sacar su título de maestra de pre escolar, él ya estaba en tercer año de arquitectura. Ellos eran como la luna y el sol, completamente opuestos en su forma de pensar y de actuar. A él le gustaba la música clásica, a ella el rock; ella prefería comer dulces, a él le gustaba lo salado; a ella le gustaban los hechos concretos, a él le gustaba soñar con cosas abstractas. Completamente opuestos, pero desde que se conocieron se amaron de una forma que nadie pudo explicar.

Su relación fue difícil, al ser tan distintos siempre peleaban por cosas realmente pequeñas pero que para ambos eran realmente importantes. Con el tiempo aprendieron a conocerse y a tolerarse, ayudando a crecer el amor que ambos jamás pensaron encontrar en brazos de una persona tan distinta a ellos.

Su relación siguió hasta que Bella terminó sus estudios con honores. Él no podía sentirse más orgulloso de su chica, de la mujer de su vida y ahora que ambos tenían un hermoso futuro por delante, quería hacer las cosas bien y pedirle que fuera su esposa, solo le faltaba encontrar el momento preciso para hacerlo y un pequeño detalle que estaba rondando por su cabeza desde hace semanas le impedía concretar su sueño más preciado.

El veinte de diciembre de 2010, la vida de ambos cambio para siempre.

_Bella, quien emocionada estaba mudándose al apartamento de su novio, recibió una llamada dirigida a él. Era el departamento de defensa del estado, comunicándole que su chico debida de embarcarse en cinco días para partir a medio oriente con las tropas que su país enviaba como apoyo._

_El mundo de Bella se cayó a pedazos después de escuchar esas duras palabras… pero ¿cómo? Ella sabía que cuando era más joven, él había recibido entrenamiento militar antes de ir a la universidad, pero para ser llamado a las tropas, debía de enlistarse y ella no recordaba que él lo hubiese hecho en los dos años que llevaban juntos._

_-Amor, aún quedan unas cajas en mi auto… ¿Bella que pasa?_

_Él al verla de pie, aún con el teléfono en la mano y con las manos completamente temblorosas, pensó lo peor._

_-¿Amor, estas bien? – dejó las cajas que llevaba en el suelo y tomó el rostro de su Bella entre sus cálidas manos. Los ojos de ella estaba completamente llenos de lágrimas y solo podían mirarlo llenos de horror y pánico._

_Por la mente de Bella, solo pasaban escenarios donde él podía morir a manos de misiles o de algún tipo que buscaba represalias por la muerte de algún familiar. Veía en las noticias todos los días sobre la muerte de soldados americanos por bombardeos y en su cabeza solo imaginaba a su amor muerto._

_-Bella, me estas asustando – la preocupación se era palpable en el rostro del chico, pero quedó atrás cuando Bella soltó el teléfono y comenzó a llorar enterrando su rostro en su cuello – Amor…_

_-¡No! – grito desgarradoramente - ¡no! No, no, no – se aferró a su camiseta, tratando de retenerlo a su lado – no me puedes dejar, no ahora _

_-Bells… no me voy a ir a ningún lado cariño – las dulces palabras de su novio solo lograron aumentar el nudo que había en su garganta, logrando que un llanto más doloroso brotara de su pecho._

_-No, me vas a dejar, yo lo sé y no te volveré a ver jamás _

_-¿De qué hablas amor? – la llevó a la sala y la sentó en su regado tratando de que hablara con él y le explicara qué es lo que diablos pasaba para que estuviera tan alterada._

_-A… acaba de llamar – gimió mientras las lágrimas seguían brotando de sus ojos – del departamento de defensa_

_Y él supo inmediatamente que era lo que pasaba. Desde que se había enlistado hace un año en las filas del ejército para defender y proteger a su país, lo había hecho a espaldas de su novia porque estaba completamente seguro de que sería un problema entre ellos y lo que menos quería en esa época era que ella se alejara de él._

_-Te amo demasiado – susurró antes de esconder la cabeza en su cuello y oler el delicioso aroma a vainilla que desprendía del castaño cabello de su chica – más que a nada en el mundo ¿lo sabes cierto?_

_-Yo también - en el fondo de su corazón ella intuía que él ya sabía de lo que estaba hablando – ¿porque tú?... no quiero que vallas ¿y si te pasa algo? – la desesperación era palpable en la voz de Bella._

_-Tengo que hacerlo amor, pero te prometo que luchare día a día para volver a tú lado_

_-¿Cómo paso? – se preguntaba ella sin ver el rostro de él_

_-Yo… - se removió incomodo en el sofá – hace un año me enliste en el ejercito_

_Las palabras de él fueron como un balde de agua helada… hace un año ellos ya estaban juntos ¿por qué lo hizo? ¿y ella? ¿Qué pasaba con ella y su relación, su futuro?_

_-¿Qué? – ella se levantó de su regazó, y dentro de su ser la pena y la angustia se transformó en furia hacía él - ¿por qué?_

_-Amor, escucha, cuando lo hice pensé que era una buena idea. Ya tengo la formación militar y defender a mi país es una de las cosas que siempre quise hacer. No te lo dije porque sabía que me dejarías y yo te amo – trató de acercarse a ella, pero ella se alejó lo más que pudo de él – sé que me equivoque Bells, pero…_

_-¿No pensaste en mí? ¿En nosotros? - ella estaba completamente anonadada ante el egoísmo de él al tomar una decisión así solo._

_-Claro que… - se detuvo a pensar y se dio cuenta de que todas las decisiones que tomó en esa época las tomó solamente pensando en él, no en ella ni en su fututo juntos._

_-Al parecer no – murmuró ella impactada ante tal revelación._

_Bella pensó inmediatamente que no podía seguir ni un segundo más allí, que no podía estar al lado de una persona que tomaba decisiones importantes sin siquiera pensar en ella. La furia y la decepción le hicieron tomar una decisión inmediata y en un movimiento rápido tomó su bolso y salió de allí, dejando a un hombre con el corazón destrozado por sus propias malas decisiones._

Al día siguiente, ella tenía todo preparado para irse de Phoenix dejando atrás todo rastro de su vida con él. Con el pasar de los días se dio cuenta que su decisión fue completamente precipitada, porque si se hubiese tomado su tiempo para pensar las cosas por último se hubiese alcanzado a despedir de él. Pero el orgullo fue mayor que la razón y hoy después de dos largos y tortuosos años, seguía dándole vueltas a las últimas palabras que se habían dicho y a la última mirada que se llevó de él.

No le dijo que lo amaba más que a nada en el mundo

No le dijo que soñaba con tener una familia y vivir al lado del mar. Qué quizás ellos so serán felices la mayoría de los días, pero que ella lucharía con cada latido de su corazón por hacer que sus días fuesen los mejores.

No le dijo que lo extrañaría y no le pidió que volviera a ella.

No supo que fue de él, ni si sobrevivió o si aún la ama.

Todas esas cosas habían llenado la cabeza de Bella mientras se tomaba un chocolate caliente en aquella cafetería. Con el pequeño dije entre sus manos y el anhelo de un amor pasado, supo lo que tenía que hacer y adonde necesitaba ir.

Del otro lado de la ciudad un joven alto y desgarbado, con aspecto completamente cansado, golpeaba sin cesar la puerta. Sus ex suegros le dieron la dirección de la casa de su chica en aquel pequeño lugar, solo pedía a Dios que ella le abriera y le diera la oportunidad de enmendar sus errores.

La extrañaba, había pasado dos años completos al otro lado del mundo necesitándola, necesitando su voz, su calor, aunque sean sus palabras escritas en una hoja de papel. Pero comprendía que todo aquello fue su error, o más bien el error de ambos por no comunicarse. Él tomo una decisión sin pensar que había alguien más en su vida y ella, tan testaruda como siempre, se precipitó a tomar una decisión sin siquiera pensarlo dos veces.

Todas aquellas veces que le toco estar en el frente o enfrentarse a situaciones de peligro, solo le pedía a Dios la fuerza necesaria para poder salir con bien y regresar a ella. Su fotografía, con su sonrisa hermosa y sus ojos brillantes, era lo único que necesitaba para recordar que había alguien esperándole en casa o eso quería pensar con desesperación.

Una amable señora le dijo que la señorita Bella no estaba en casa, que aún no volvía de su trabajo y eso le extraño. Era un 24 de diciembre del 2012 y hacía un frío que calaba hasta los huesos, no podía imaginar donde demonios podía estar Bella, siendo que ella adoraba el sol y el calor. Pero pensó que era mucho mejor buscarla que quedarse esperando afuera de su casa.

Caminó a la escuela donde ella enseñaba y partió desde allí su búsqueda, con la foto de Bella en mano pregunto a cada persona del pueblo si la habían visto. Al ser un lugar pequeño, todo el mundo se conocía y gracias a su ayuda logró llegar hasta una pequeña cafetería en donde la vieron caminar con rumbo hacía un mirados que estaba a media hora de distancia a pie. Un amable señor le dio las indicaciones pertinentes y rogando al cielo pidió encontrarla antes de que la noche llegara.

Necesitaba verla y abrazarla para volver a sentirse completo.

Bella estaba frente al pequeño mirador de camino a La Push, desde allí se podía ver el mar desde un extremo a otro mientras el viento alborotaba su cabello. A pesar del frío y de la nieve que comenzaba a caer como pequeños copos de algodón, tenía una última cosa que hacer antes de terminar su día; sacó el dije del bolsillo de su gabardina, lo tomó entre sus manos y desde el fondo de su corazón pidió lo único que necesitaba para ser completamente feliz.

**Deseo desde el fondo de mi corazón que Edward este bien y poder verlo aunque sea solo una vez.**

Con un suave movimiento de sus manos lanzo la pequeña estrella al mar y rogo que algo de la inocente creencia de su pequeña alumna fuese verdad. De pronto las lágrimas comenzaron a caer pesadamente por las mejillas de Bella y en una especie de catarsis se permitió llorar toda la pena y la angustia de los pasados años.

A sus espaldas estaba un dudoso Edward, quien veía a una pequeña joven llorando desconsoladamente apoyada en la baranda de aquel hermoso mirador. Algo en el fondo de su ser le gritaba que aquella triste mujer era su Bella, pero cuando la muchacha se giró… la luz volvió a su vida.

Era ella, la mujer que amaba, la que estúpidamente había dejado atrás después de una muy mala y egoísta decisión. Quien lloraba desconsoladamente ignorando la presencia de su amor.

-Bella – De forma titubeante Edward la llamó y Bella pensó que estaba viviendo una alucinación causada por la tristeza que sentía.

-Me estoy volviendo loca – sonrió entre las lágrimas y para Edward fue la sonrisa más hermosa que vio en su vida – ¡Dios! Enserio, no necesito volverme loca y comenzar a ver a Edward en cada rincón de este mundo… solo lo necesito a él y yo sé que no está aquí.

-Amor – se acercó a ella un poco más – estoy aquí preciosa, he vuelto por ti – con cuidado tomo su pequeño rostro entre sus manos

Ella, aun un poco incrédula, tocó sus manos y su pecho para saber que él era real, que estaba allí con ella sano y salvo en noche buena.

-Estas aquí – susurró suavemente - ¡Oh Dios! De verdad estás aquí – y en un sorpresivo movimiento, ella envolvió sus brazos en la cintura de Edward y él solamente pudo envolverla entre sus brazos para nunca más dejarla ir.

Allí, en aquel mirador y con la felicidad del reencuentro, ambos olvidaron que habían muchas cosas de que hablar y muchos perdones que otorgar. Ya habría tiempo para todo aquello.

Algunos pensarán que fue una hermosa coincidencia, otros pensarán que el pequeño dije de los deseos ayudo a aquella pareja. Pero sea lo que sea que allá pasados, para ellos fue un milagro.

Un milagro de navidad.


End file.
